This invention relates broadly to the art of chart holders, and more specifically, to a particular chart holder which can be used for mounting charts on ferromagnetic chalkboards.
A constant need in classrooms and other lecture areas are devices for displaying placards, charts and the like. Often, chart display devices are mounted on tripods. Quite often, such tripods have clamps at the tops thereof to which charts, large paper tablets etc. are attached. Major difficulties with such chart display devices is that they use important classroom space and are difficult to store. Often, such display devices remain set up all the time even though they are only used now and then. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a chart display device which does not use important room space and which can be easily stored.
Sometimes large paper sheets are hung from nails, tacks or hooks in classrooms, however, difficulties with such arrangements are that the sheets cannot be easily moved from place to place (nail pairs must be positioned at each location) and individual sheets without rigid edges tend to tear on the nails. Further, if the sheets are moved from one set of nails to another set they tend to fold and must be straightened out when they are rehung. Similarly, tripod-type chart holders are also difficult to move from place to place, since they are rather bulky and heavy. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a chart holder which not only can be easily moved about but which can also be used to easily move single sheets from place to place, without tearing or wrinkling them. It is an object of this invention to provide a chart holder which when moved with single sheets therein provides a rigid spar at an edge of the sheets to keep them in an orderly manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a chart holder which is pleasing to look at but yet which is extremely effective in operation. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a chart holder which can be used for combining charts with writings and drawings on a chalkboard so that these items can be placed in close proximity one to the other.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chart holder which can be mounted both on a chalkboard and hung from nails or hooks.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a chart holder having the above qualities but yet being inexpensive to manufacture.